Famoso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Camelia Salvatore solo es otra niña con padres no mágicos que termina en Hogwarts, pero que por algún motivo termina siendo amiga del famoso Albus Potter, aunque ella no entienda porque el chico es famoso.


_Harry Potter No me pertenece._

**Famoso**

Camelia Salvatore es una niña bastante normal con una vida totalmente no mágica…hasta sus 10 años por supuesto. Para su familia había sido totalmente extraño cuando de la nada, había hecho que todos los muebles de su casa flotaran y que su tío por parte de su madre se convirtiera en un ratón. Pero en su defensa, odiaba a ese tipo que no dejaba de fastidiar desde que su madre murió cuando tenía cinco años. Entonces para su sorpresa, aparentemente era una maga. Al día siguiente un extraño hombre de apariencia afable se presentó como Neville y le explico que ella tenía magia en su interior.

Su padre y su hermano menos parecieron incrédulos ante la invitación para un colegio de magia que parecía un manicomio.

Pero para Camelia era diferente, ella había crecido viendo con su hermano historias sobre magos en la televisión, algunos anime (que su padre nunca aprobaría) y video juegos. Totalmente decidida a que esta era su historia de sueños hecha realidad, había aceptado incluso antes de que su padre lo hiciera.

Era como en Little witch academia.

Un anime donde una chica quiere ser una maga y aunque suele fallar mucho (por situaciones que la historia revela más adelante) ella sería diferente.

Su padre Riccardo no parecía tan contento de dejar ir a su única hija por todo un año a un lugar aparentemente mágico, mientras que su hermano Emilio parecía estar tan emocionado como ella. Había una posibilidad que como ella era una maga, él en algunos años pudiera obtener magia. Pero si no fuera el caso, ella se encargaría de mostrarle el mundo de la magia.

Comprar sus útiles escolares había sido toda una revelación, cuando la familia entro por primera vez a ese callejón donde todo parecía brillar. Los niños encantados, su padre algo preocupado. Por suerte su padre tenía un buen puesto en la embajada italiana de Inglaterra, que le permitía pagar por sus cosas, aunque en realidad el intercambio de dinero fue algo complicado para este, sus habilidades comerciales ayudaron mucho.

Su familia era Italiana, aunque después de la muerte de su madre ante el nacimiento de su hermano menor, su padre completamente destrozado había decidido abandonar su hogar natal para hacer una nueva vida. Camelia no había entendido porque su padre ocupaba una nueva vida, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le costó aprender el idioma ingles para eso, pero si eso hacía feliz a su padre por ella no había problema. Su padre era alguien extremadamente cariñoso que había dado su vida por sus hijos, por lo cual aunque no tenía madre, su familia nunca se sintió sola.

Así que por eso el día de decir adiós en aquella extraña estación (donde fue casi incrédulo atravesar una pared), el corazón de Camelia dolió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su padre.

—Volveré para navidad—había dicho antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y aguantar sus propias lágrimas, su hermano termino unido en un extraño gran abrazo familiar—los amo a los dos—dijo antes de subir al tren que la llevaría a cumplir sus sueños.

Este era el inicio de la vida mágica de Camelia Salvatore.

.

En retrospectiva, tal vez debió haber dejado de fantasear tanto los últimos meses y haber estudiado algo para el colegio. Su primer año sería en el 2017 y apenas cumpliendo once años, sería el inicio de su historia. Que estaba empezando mal ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Ella podía decir que el viaje en el tren fue aburrido tomando en cuenta que había terminado dormida (por no haber dormido días antes de la emoción) y sin conocer a nadie, sentía extraño que algunos niños de su edad ya hablaran y ella que no conocía nada, estaba alejada de todos.

Genial.

Luego fue entrar al gran salón, que era la viva expresión de la magia y el mundo del que ahora formaría parte, para ver una selección de la cual no estaba enterada.

¿Casas?

¿Qué importa las casas?

Ella quería magia.

Se sintió algo mal al escuchar algunos niños nerviosos por cual casa sería la de ellos, algo sobre que eso era importante para sus familias. Camelia había comenzado a sudar nerviosa sin entender la importancia de una casa, a ella le gustaba el color verde, pero que la insignia de esa casa tuviera una serpiente, no terminaba de agradarle. El azul con el águila era bonito, el león era algo intimidante. Pero aparte de sus gustos personales, no tenía alguna otra referencia útil.

Vio con cara impasible frente a ella, intentando no demostrar que estaba completamente aterrada.

Era una idiota.

Si hubiera leído el estúpido libro de la historia de Hogwarts, tal vez no estaría tan perdida. Pero en su defensa, ella solo leía historias de ciencia ficción o algunos romances, cuando vio que ese libro era enorme…le había aburrido un poco.

Paga por tus decisiones Camelia.

Estaba tan tensa que no noto cuando un niño llamado Potter paso al frente y fue seleccionado en Slytherin, todos las personas estaban susurrando sobre alguna cosa, que ella por sus propios nervios estaba ignorando.

—SALVATORE—grito una voz que la hizo saltar sobre su asiento.

Escucho algunas risas de las mesas, notando que la directora parecía haberla estado llamando por un tiempo.

Bien Camelia respira.

Intento caminar tan rápido, que sus pies tropezaron y ella termino cayendo cómicamente sobre su estómago. Las risas del salón se incrementaron por eso. Humillada y pensando que no era tan divertido como en los anime, camino roja de forma más despacio, sintiendo el doble de humillación cuando vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de la directora.

Que alguien la matara en ese momento.

De pronto sus ojos parecieron vendados por el sombrero sobre ella.

¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora?

—Vaya vaya, pero miren que mente más curiosa—dijo una voz profunda en su mente que la hizo saltar un poco sobre su asiento.

¿What the fuck?

Su padre la regañaría por esa clase de palabras, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso, alguien hablaba en su mente.

—Puedo ver una chica lista con gran creatividad que iría bien en Ravenclaw, aunque también veo una mente astuta que busca lo que quiere como una posible Slytherin—comenzó la voz de lo que creía era el sombrero dentro de su mente.

Seria genial si ella supiera de cual casa era cual.

Debió leer el libro antes.

—También tienes una gran valentía en tu corazón que te haría ser una gran Gryffindor como pocas—hablo la voz del sombrero.

Eso sonaba algo bien para ella.

¿Pero eso quería?

Ser alguien que destacara del resto, ella siempre había sido algo torpe en su vida normal, con no muchos amigos y prefiriendo la vida con sus padres. No le gustaba mucho las batallas directas, pero si tenía que tomarlas las tomaba. Era solo una niña algo solitaria en medio de un mundo nuevo, que no parecía tan genial hace unas semanas. Estaba aterrada.

Solamente quería un lugar como su hogar.

—Bueno eso tiene una solución, hay una casa perfecta para ti…HUFFLEPUFF—grito lo último tan alto.

Que se sorprendió cuando volvió a ver el gran salón. La casa donde el amarillo predeterminaba (que definitivamente no era su color) comenzó aplaudir y varios rostros afables le recibieron. Se sonrojo levemente antes de caminar con una sonrisa a su nueva mesa, tomando asiento de forma tímida.

Una niña algunos años mayor, con una sonrisa brillante y una extraña insignia en su brazo, le hizo pestañear confundida.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?

—Bienvenida a tu nueva familia Camelia—hablo de forma tan amable y cariñosa, como una hermana mayor.

Que una sonrisa propia estallo en su rostro.

Los miedos se alejaban un poco, mientras veía los rostros de sus nuevos camaradas de casa.

Bien eso era bueno.

.

Camelia debe admitir que su primera semana, iba de mal, en peor. No solamente era una estudiante con cero conocimientos en cualquier cosa relacionada por la magia, generalmente ella no era una buena estudiante y había bajado tantos puntos a su casa con solo una semana, que comenzaba a sentirse enferma. Su prefecto de casa, la amable chica que la recibió en su primer día llamada Caroline, intenta tranquilizarla sobre que no debe preocuparse y que todos fallan. Pero eso no evita que llore cuando por segunda vez estalla un caldero en su clase de pociones.

Su querido gato mascota (su padre por fin le ha permitido un gato para que no se sienta sola) llamado Cookie, es con quien llora casi todas las noches sobre su desastre.

Cuando dijo que quería parecerse a la protagonista de Little witch academia, no quería ser igual en la parte académica. Sus otras compañeras de habitación no parecen molesta con que gracias a ella estén en el último lugar de posiciones, es más, la niña que ingreso el mismo año, Lucy Weasley, parece encantada con su mala suerte.

—Me recuerdas un poco a mi tío George, el suele contarme que solía meterse en muchos problemas—habla la chica de cabellera negra y ojos castaños con una sonrisa.

Lucy es amable.

Pero aun así.

Ella gimotea en su almohada.

¿Qué alguien la ayude a no apestar tanto?

.

Camelia Salvatore no es tan linda como la famosa Victoire Weasley o sus hermanos, quienes curiosamente son primos de Lucy. Mientras que la hermosa chica de larga cabellera rubia platina y ojos azules, muy similar a sus hermanos, destaca en cada pasillo, Camelia es normal. Su cabello es castaño claro sobre sus hombros algo rizado y sus ojos son de un color azul claro que es su único punto bueno en su apariencia física. No es tan delgada como Victoire, pero su peso es más normal que nada, es alguien normal, con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro que tiene la piel muy blanca para hacerlas notar más.

La misma niña que corre como desquiciada al haberse quedado dormida. Tenía un sueño muy pesado y Lucy le había advertido que no volvería a intentar despertarla, lo cual no espero que fuera cierto.

¿Historia de la magia debía ser a primera hora un viernes?

Cuando entro al salón a solo unos segundos del toque para iniciar, sonrió al ver que el fantasma de Binns no había iniciado. No es que la materia le pareciera interesante, pero si iba a fallar en todas, al menos tendría buena nota en puntualidad. Noto rápidamente que la mayoría del salón ya estaba ocupado y vio como Lucy a lo lejos parecía reírse al verla llegar tarde. La vio de mala forma notando que no le había guardado campo.

Pero le dio igual.

Corrió al único campo que vio disponible al final del salón para evitar que el profesor le preguntara algo. Pero al sentarse noto la mirada de los de su casa viéndola de reojo preocupados, junto a otros Slytherin (con quien compartía esa clase) viéndola de forma no disimulada.

Gimoteo antes de tapar su rostro con ambas manos y ver de reojo al pobre chico que sería su compañero de clase.

El niño de cabellera negra y ojos verde claro, parecía verse algo miserable viendo a otro lado. No se extrañó, la mayoría de sus compañeros solían verla como algo gracioso, pero comenzaba a tener el apodo de torpe en las demás casas. Estaba segura que de no ser un Hufflepuff seria repudiada por cualquier otra casa por la pérdida masiva de puntos.

—Lo siento tanto—hablo rápidamente aprovechando que el fantasma aún seguía en su propio mundo.

El niño giro a verle claramente confundido.

—Sé que no soy la mejor maga del mundo, pero no volveré a sentarme contigo para que hablen mal de ti, no tengo la culpa de haber estallado tantas veces el mismo recipiente en pociones y te juro que no quería transformar ese pobre ratón en una serpiente que mordiera a un Gryffindor…bueno tal vez si quería tirarle esa olla a ese chico en Ravenclaw, pero el comenzó a burlarse de mi—explico rápidamente antes de gemir internamente.

Eso se escuchó patético.

El niño pareció verle como si le creciera una segunda cabeza, que tomando en cuenta todo lo que vio esa primer semana, no sería de extrañar.

Se vieron unos segundos en un claro silencio incomodo, ella apretando los labios en una muda disculpa y él esperando que todo fuera una broma.

Al final ella exploto ante su mirada, nunca fue buena para esas batallas.

—Lo siento, sé que soy Una muggle born y que literalmente no se absolutamente nada de magia o el mundo mágico, pero en realidad estoy intentando no apestar en todo. Aunque no soy buena volando y ya me quebré un brazo, te juro que realmente no quiero molestar a otros…aunque gracias a mí, Hufflepuff tiene menos veinte puntos—gruño de forma arrepentida.

Odiaba eso de ella.

Odiaba fallar tanto.

En el mundo normal, generalmente destacaba fácilmente en sus materias y en idiomas, tenía una actitud física promedio para jugar con niños de su edad y los adultos solían alabarle por su formalidad. No espero que el mundo mágico fuera tan mala para todo.

—Ellos no hablan de ti, bueno si, pero hablan porque te sentaste a mi lado y no al contrario—gruño el niño en forma algo agria.

Alzo la vista para verlo confundida.

De reojo noto a los demás compañeros verlos de diferentes formas.

—¿Está hablando con el squib de Slytherin?—

—Mira la torpe está cerca de ese Potter—

—El hijo de Harry Potter, escuche que no es apto para volar a pesar que sus padres son, ya sabes tú—

Los comentarios parecían más que todo preocupados de su casa Hufflepuff, pero eran totalmente mal intencionados de la propia casa de los Slytherin. Entre todas las miradas, noto una algo melancólica en la cara de Lucy, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Entonces proceso.

¿Potter?

Puso una mano en su mentón, ese nombre era famoso, sentía que había escuchado de él. Sobre todo cuando James Potter estaba en Gryffindor y era llamado al menos cuatro veces esta primera semana a la dirección. Había escuchado susurros Potter en los pasillos, pero también algunos susurros Weasley y su amiga Lucy no era algo diferente a una chica agradable.

Giro a ver a su compañero que parecía nuevamente viendo su mesa de forma incomoda.

Ladeo el rostro confundido.

Antes de encogerse de hombros.

En su vida siempre había sido tratada con mucha amabilidad y su padre le enseño a ser amable con otros, siempre sonriendo y alegrando el día de otros como su familia hacía con él. Su padre odiaba el rechazo a las personas y aunque en la escucha a veces la rechazaron por su procedencia Italiana, ella nunca hizo lo mismo.

—Mi nombre es Camelia Salvatore, el peor estudiante que Hogwarts pudo haber buscado—hablo de pronto sonriéndole al chico que no parecía llamarla torpe.

Esperaba.

El chico la vio claramente confundido, antes de entrecerrar los ojos como si esperara algo de su parte, pero ella mantuvo su brazo extendido. Con cautela el chico tomo su mano en un apretón algo tímido.

—Albus Potter—hablo con voz neutra.

Potter.

Sentía que debía ser importante de algo, pero al no encontrar nada en su mente y gruñendo a su propia ignorancia solo sonrió.

—Sabes siento que eso de Potter debe ser algo significativo, pero realmente no conozco nada del mundo mágico así que lo siento de antemano si digo algo irrespetuoso—comento con una sonrisa nerviosa de su propia torpeza.

Debía estudiar.

Noto como Albus la miraba de reojo, antes de suspirar un poco.

—No es nada importante—musito de forma algo brusca viendo a otro lado.

El profesor Binns aprovecho para comenzar con la clase en ese momento. Diez minutos exactamente ella luchaba con no dormirse. A quien le importaba la Huelga de las gárgolas de 1911, ella ocupaba saber parte d ella historia más importante, no algo que ni ella entendía.

Ojala tuviera algún video juego con ella.

Pero recordó que no había visto ningún tomacorriente en todo el castillo, por lo cual no serviría de nada. Estaba pensando seriamente en crear uno, no era muy aficionada a la magia y la mayoría de cosas Muggle no eran permitidas, pero ella deseaba un video juego con todo su corazón.

Miro a todos en la clase levemente dormidos.

Comenzó a garabatear en su pergamino, haciendo dibujos completamente horribles sobre su gato cookie. Tomando una pieza de pergamino, dibujo un muñeco muerto en el suelo. Antes de escribir en la parte baja, sobre como si es posible morir de aburrimiento.

Se lo lanzo a Albus que tomo el papel confundido, antes de suspirar y abrirlo.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando vio la boca tensa del chico moverse en una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

Luego el chico le envió otro papel sobre como deseaba ser una de las gárgolas que habían muerto en la revolución, causando que ella se tapara la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. Los siguientes minutos pasaron enviándose malas bromas, casi haciéndola llorar por las ganas de reír. Hasta que la clase por fin termino y noto que no tenía ni un solo apunte. Por suerte Lucy era tan buena académicamente, que esperaba le ayudara.

Vio a Lucy caminar a la salida, por lo cual se levantó de golpe antes de ver con una sonrisa a Albus.

—Nos vemos después Albus—hablo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, que el chico parpadeo confundido, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Encontró a Lucy al final del pasillo esperándola.

—Lucy ayúdame con tus apuntes—hablo con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo que esta sonriera.

No comento nada de Albus, muy diferente a todos en el pasillo que parecían verla de reojo.

¿Había hecho algo malo?

.

Esa noche en el gran salón se sintió claramente presionada por algo, siempre estaban los otros estudiantes viéndola y comentando sobre su incidente diario, pero esta vez las miradas eran diferentes, algo más hostiles. Por suerte en su propia casa, sus compañeros solo la veían algo preocupados. La única que parecía tan incómoda como ella era Lucy, quien parecía ignorar cuando ella preguntaba que pasaba. Algo estaba mal, muchos parecían comentar algo sobre ella hablando con Albus. De reojo miro a la mesa verde del salón, notando al chico algo alejado de todos, con un chico rubio que parecía ver mal a todos los que dijeran algo de su amigo.

¿Qué paso?

De pronto Caroline, la estudiante mayor de larga cabellera rubia y ojos chocolate tomo asiento a su lado.

—Camelia escuche que estuviste compartiendo una clase con Potter—hablo de forma algo casual que la hizo crisparse.

¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo?

Ella usualmente tomaba asiento con Lucy, pero cuando esta tenía clases con algún familiar, ella tomaba asiento con algún otro compañero. No era algo del otro mundo. No vio a nadie preguntarle nada a Lucy cuando tomo asiento al lado de Rose Weasley.

—Bueno estoy sorprendida que esa noticia sea más interesante que yo explotando mi tercer olla de pociones esta semana—hablo con una media sonrisa tensa.

Horace Slughorn su profesor de pociones, no parecía muy feliz con ese hecho.

—Me imagine que al no saber nada del mundo mágico pasara esto, no hiciste nada malo, lo que sucede es que el padre de Albus Potter es muy famoso y por lo tanto el chico es tan…popular—hablo lo último como si hubiera buscado la palabra correcta.

Popular en mala manera, suponía por la forma en que todos hablaban del chico.

—La mayor parte de su familia está en Gryffindor o en las otras casas, es el primer Potter-Weasley en la casa de Slytherin, que si bien ahora tiene buenos estudiantes no siempre fue así. No sé mucho del muchacho, pero parece que en su casa no lo estiman mucho, por lo cual te viste involucrada por hablar con él—expreso Caroline con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Ladeo el rostro aún más.

—No entiendo—acepto de forma agria.

—Para algunas familias las casas son importantes, pero cuando alguien es famoso, para los demás parece más importante cuál es tu casa aunque no estés relacionado—gruño de forma acida Lucy a su lado.

Miro a Lucy y la sonrisa algo apenada de Caroline.

Camelia vio a Albus.

Sí.

No entendía ni un cuerno que pasaba.

.

Sorpresivamente pudo notar ahora a Albus en su clase de defensa contra artes oscuras. Probablemente antes estaba tan concentrada en no ser tan torpe, que no había notado al chico al final del salón con otro chico rubio. Al entrar al salón, milagrosamente a tiempo, lo saludo alegremente con la mano, haciendo que a su lado algunos vieran confundidos ese intercambio. Noto a Albus tensarse y darle un ligero saludo de reconocimiento antes de ver a otro lado.

Frunció el ceño.

En la clase de astronomía que también compartían era lo mismo.

Curiosamente tenían 3 clases juntos.

Pero incluso en los pasillos, en las cenas, en clases, el chico solo saludaba vagamente. Probablemente solamente hablaron una vez ya que ese día su amigo rubio no parecía estar a su lado. Pero ahora que siempre estaban juntos, no parecía que fuera necesario hablarle.

Conforme las semanas pasaron, incluso ella parecía cansada de intentar saludarlo. Había escuchado por fin la historia del famoso Harry Potter, el niño que mato a un tipo psicópata que parecía haber matado a mucha más gente. Para ella no era tan impresionante, en el mundo normal existían gente loca que mataba todo el tiempo, pero aparentemente para el mundo mágico un solo hombre ocupaba más reconocimiento.

Albus no parecía interesado en ser su amigo, lo cual estaba bien, solo eran conocidos.

Ella comenzaba a tener más amistades en su casa. Como Carlie una chica mestiza de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises que parecía poder transformarse en cualquier cosa que compartía también su habitación. También estaba Julio un chico algo serio que era bueno con la lectura y los estudios, era un hijo de dos magos por lo cual era su principal fuente de información para cualquier cosa que no sabía.

Lucy si bien era su amiga, parecía siempre estar rodeada de todos, algo sobre ser un Weasley, que la hizo alejarse poco a poco para estar con otros. Seguía sonriéndole, hablando con ella o comiendo juntas en ocasiones, pero era claro que tenía otro círculo de amigos, además de toda su familia para estar hablando. Generalmente pasaba con Louis un Ravenclaw que era su familia o con Rose, una prima o incluso mucho con Roxanne y su hermana Dominique.

Estaba bien, siempre cuando se veían hablaban normalmente.

—Extraño mucho cuando explotabas calderos—hablo Carlie de forma algo infantil.

Giro a verle de mala forma.

Había estado luchando mucho los últimos 4 meses para poder ser un estudiante promedio, que aunque solía cometer errores, había ganado algunos puntos para su casa. No eran iguales a los cuales había perdido, pero no ver el contador en negativo era bastante agradable de su parte.

—Dado que no tengo video juegos o una computadora, estudiar no es tan difícil—gruño volteando la vista a un libro, que no entendía de nada.

Julio suspiro antes de ayudarle un poco, lo vio con adoración antes de agradecerle.

—Ya casi es navidad, espero que disfruten con sus familias—hablo de forma relajada Julio.

Carlie asintió emocionada, con esa sonrisa que nunca le abandono y ella acepto de forma relajada. Estaba esperando poder ver a su padre y su hermano menor, como la consola de juegos de video de su casa. Serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Después de tomar un desayuno y algo temprano por la clase que se suspendió, decidieron caminar un poco fuera del castillo, había una ligera capa de nieve que hizo que tanto Carlie como ella corrieran, tirando algunas bolas de nieve a Julio, que de forma tranquila las alejo con magia.

Estúpido genio de magia.

Ella corrió cuando Julio con una sonrisa algo malévola, envió una gran bola de nieve, que logro dejar a Carlie enterrada, haciendo que huyera por su vida. Corrió casi hasta llegar al lago del calamar gigante, deteniéndose alegre que su condición fuera mejor que la de sus amigos, viendo confundida cuando escucho unas risas a lo lejos.

Se acercó curiosa que alguien saliera con ese clima, viendo con ojos abiertos como unos estudiantes de Slytherin de años superiores tiraban a Albus al suelo. Scorpius el amigo de Albus, era retenido por otros chicos.

—Te crees mucho pequeño Squib, por la culpa de tu padre la mayoría de nuestros familiares está en la cárcel—gruño el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Noto con asombro como Albus estaba en el suelo con el labio roto, solamente apretando los puños y con ojos enojados, pero sin decir o hacer nada.

El otro niño estaba por darle una patada, cuando algo dentro de ella se encendió.

—¡HEY CAPULLOS!—grito saliendo de la nada, haciendo que todos la vieran confundidos, pero Albus pareció algo asustado de verla a ella.

Puede que no fuera la mejor maga en pociones.

Puede que no fuera buena volando.

Puede que no tuviera talento para la historia.

Puede que fallara cómicamente en transformaciones.

Puede que no supiera hacer bien encantamientos.

Pero ella le gustaba el anime, las batallas en video juegos y la lucha en general. Por lo cual leer el libro de hechizos para duelo de otros años en la biblioteca, no había dolido mucho. Además Julio que era un genio, le había ayudado con algunos consejos.

—Expelliarmus—indico haciendo que uno de los chicos con varita saliera volando directo al lago, causando que todos la vieran incrédulos.

Pero no terminaba ahí.

—Ascendió—dijo ahora con fuerza levantando a dos chicos que también envió incluso más largo al lago que estaba casi congelado, rompiendo parte del hielo.

Solo quedaba el cabecilla que parecía ser de cuarto año, que le lanzo un hechizo que ella esquivo lanzándose a un lado antes de empezar a correr. Puede que odiara las batallas, que no le gustara estudiar, que no fuera tan astuta.

Pero odiaba la injusticia.

Con una potente tacleada, muy al estilo no mágico, se lanzó sobre al chico que cayó sobre su espalda y ella encima. No era para nada fuerte, así que con un fuerte cabezazo (su padre solía decirle que era una cabeza dura) lo dejo inconsciente y a ella con un poco de sangre saliendo de su frente. Claramente le dolía bastante, pero se levantó limpiando sus manos bastante satisfecha.

—Eso les enseña a dejar de ser unos bastardos que intimidan a otros—hablo con ambas manos en sus caderas y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Giro a ver como Scorpius y Albus, quien ahora estaba de pie, la veían claramente intercambiando miradas de sorpresa.

—¡VAS A PAGAR ESTO PERRA!—escucho a uno de los niños en medio del lago, haciendo que riera nerviosa.

—Ups—musito antes de tomar las manos de Scorpius y Albus para salir corriendo.

Tampoco era una estúpida para quedarse con años superiores sin el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

.

Nadie había dicho nada, ni Albus, Scorpius o ella, como tampoco los chicos a los cuales les dio una paliza. Nadie sabía nada. Aunque ese último día de clases antes de vacaciones, noto la mirada intimidante de los Slytherin de años superiores, haciendo que ella se sintiera algo preocupada. Cuando iba en el expreso para su hogar, noto al bajar, la mirada de Albus con quien casualmente había bajado al mismo tiempo. No habían hablado mucho, después de haber salido corriendo, Carlie la había encontrado algo preocupada de que escapara, llevándola de regreso al interior del castillo sin hablar con los chicos.

—Albus—susurro ella bajo el tren con sorpresa.

Este también pareció confundido.

—Camelia—hablo viendo a otro lado, haciendo que el labio roto brillara un poco.

Hizo una expresión de molestia.

—Esos idiotas, debí haberles roto el labio para que aprendieran—gruño con ambas manos en sus caderas, estúpidos Slytherin de otros años.

Albus giro a verle incrédula.

—No debiste hacer nada, ahora te tomaran como un blanco—

Quiso decirle que técnicamente ya la estaban vigilando, pero probablemente por la mirada preocupada de sus ojos, eso solamente lo haría sentir peor. Suspiro viendo que aunque no eran amigos, de alguna forma se preocupaban por el otro.

Con una mano en el hombro del chico sonrió.

—No te preocupes Albus, no soy una chica indefensa, puede que no soy la mejor estudiante pero puedo pelear mis batallas—

—Esa no es tu batalla es mía—

—Bueno somos como amigos, así que también son mis batallas—

Sus palabras llenas de convicción, dejaron al niño congelado a su lado, de reojo noto como su padre y hermano se observaban a lo lejos, lo que la hizo sonreír con ojos brillantes. Volteo a ver a Albus que parecía algo incómodo, pero viendo a otro lado levemente sonrojado.

—Ya veo a mi familia, que tengas unas lindas vacaciones Albus—hablo antes de correr donde su padre y abrazarlo con fuerza.

.

Mejores.

Vacaciones.

De.

Su.

Vida.

Pasar horas despierta jugando video juegos, comiendo con su padre quien tomo vacaciones solo para ella, jugando con su hermano menor. Era como su sueño hecho realidad. Había enviado algunas cartas a su familia, aunque el correo por búho era algo confuso para ella, ni que decir sus padres. El día de navidad vio emocionada tres regalos de personas que conocía. Julio le había regalado un libro sobre duelos de magia, Carlie quien conocía parte del mundo muggle por su padre le envió un nuevo video juego y Lucy le regalo varios dulces mágicos que compartió con su hermano y padre.

Paso cerca de una hora en su escritorio, pensando si debería o no debería, pero tomando en cuenta que casi se rompe el cráneo por el chico.

Amigos no era algo tan raro.

_Para Albus Potter:_

_Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, sé que técnicamente no somos muy amigos para enviar esta carta, pero quiero aclarar que para mí si eres un amigo. Aun no entiendo cosas del mundo mágico o lo que sucedió con tu familia, Julio intenta explicarme pero no entiendo ya que todo es nuevo para mí. No sé si es osado de mi parte querer ser amiga de alguien como tú, para mi todos somos iguales._

_Nunca fui buena para ver divisiones que la gente crea, pero dado que no pareces tan contento con eso, espero que seamos buenos amigos. No me importa que otros hablen de mí, siempre lo hacen desde que tengo memoria en el mundo mágico como en el normal._

_Tal vez estoy divagando en esta carta._

_Solo quería preguntar._

_¿Cómo va todo?_

_A pesar que me autodenomino tu amiga, no conozco mucho de tu persona, deberíamos hacer algo como, hablar, ya sabes, no solo ignorarme como si tuviera lepra. _

_Esta debe ser la carta más estúpida que recibas en Navidad, pero tomando en cuenta que soy la Torpe Hufflepuff de Hogwarts no se puede esperar mucho._

_Con problemas mentales, Camelia._

_P.D: Te envió unos chocolates blancos que compre como regalo de navidad._

¿Qué clase de carta era esa?

Se rio de su propia estupidez antes de enviarla con un búho.

No sabía si Albus quería un amigo, pero parecía necesitar uno.

Y oye.

Los Hufflepuff son amables y ella estúpida, mala combinación.

.

_Querida Camelia._

_Puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de tu carta, si no supiera que eres una muggle born (lo cual no tiene nada de malo) no podría creer tus palabras. El mundo mágico está rodeado de una gran cantidad de historias, donde mi padre está en una de las más importantes. Por lo cual yo como su hijo debo cargar su peso, aunque no hubiera hecho nada._

_Lamento haberte ignorado, no es que me caigas mal, eres algo…diferente, pero aun así siento que eres sincera. No quería acercarme a ti con temor que mi mala reputación te afectara, pero tomando en cuenta que le diste una paliza a chicos mayores que tú, supongo que estar cerca de ti para ayudarte de ahora en adelante será buena idea._

_Lo creas o no, si te considero una amiga, una buena amiga tomando en cuenta que a estas alturas mi propia familia, parece tener su recelo a mi persona. Siento deprimirte con esta carta, a veces solo es difícil ser el hijo de Harry Potter. Que tú no entiendas eso, es como un aire fresco, como si por fin encontrara alguien que no me ve por mi padre._

_Te prometo no ignorarte más, de verdad quiero ser un buen amigo. También le caíste bien a Scorpius, aparentemente alguien que pueda darle una tacleada a alguien y dejarlo inconsciente de un cabezazo, merece respeto._

_Con problemas mentales también, Albus._

_P.D: No tenía nada de regalo de navidad, así que te envió algo que encontré en mi biblioteca que tal vez te cause gracia._

No pudo evitar soltar la risa al ver un libro "pociones para principiantes" que parecía ser para niños magos de 3 años. Aparentemente ambos compartían el fracaso en esa clase.

.

Sonrió al caminar al andén para el tren, su padre había llorado como 10 minutos antes de dejarla ir. Curiosamente justo en la entrada de uno de los vagones, estaba Albus viendo de forma molesta a lo que suponía era su padre, por el físico tan similar. Ese era el famoso Harry Potter, o eso supuso cuando una familia a su lado lo comentaba viendo fijamente a la familia. Rodo los ojos notando que Albus probablemente estaba incomodo por eso.

Bufo.

La gente siempre amaba hablar.

—¡ALBUS!—grito corriendo a su lado.

El niño alzo la vista claramente sorprendido de verla llegar con una sonrisa sin ver ni un momento a su padre o madre. Probablemente era algo grosero, pero ver los ojos de alivio del chico la hicieron actuar de forma impulsiva. De reojo noto a James Famoso Potter de Gryffindor verla confundido junto una niña pelirroja que intercambiaron miradas.

—Gracias a tu regalo rompí una olla de mi casa, deberían especificar que ninguna poción puede hacerse en ollas normales—explico rodando los ojos ante el recuerdo de su hogar morado y cinco horas de limpieza.

Vio los labios del niño aguantar la sonrisa sabiendo que regalo era.

—Oye tú eres la chica torpe de Hufflepuff—hablo James de pronto haciendo que Albus se tensara y le enviara una mala mirada.

Pero lo ignoro manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Camelia Salvatore a su servicio—dijo de forma juguetona, haciendo que James sonriera.

—Nunca vi a nadie reducir tanto los puntos de su casa, Fred y yo intentamos imitarte, pero Dominique no parecía tan feliz ante la idea—gruño James mencionando a la prefecto de Gryffindor.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme que ningún punto fue intencional—hablo de forma algo nerviosa, antes de ver a los padres de Albus que la miraban claramente confundidos, como si no supieran de ella—ustedes deben ser los padres de Albus, mi nombre es Camelia—se presentó con tranquilidad, causando que ellos asintieran.

—Mi nombre es Ginny—hablo la mujer de cabello rojizo.

Que tenía una sonrisa que imito.

Luego volteo a ver al hombre que parecía algo confundido.

—Soy Harry Potter—hablo extendiéndole una mano con humildad, que la hizo aceptarla tranquilamente.

Volteo su rostro a Albus.

—Vamos Albus tenemos que encontrar a Scorpius—hablo tomando la mano del chico y jalándolo dentro del vagón ante la sorpresa de su familia.

El nombre Scorpius provoco que su padre hiciera una mueca, lo que le indico que tal vez no era tan bien visto esa amistad.

—Me salvaste—hablo Albus dentro del tren.

Ella giro con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?—hablo con tranquilidad.

La sonrisa de Albus se extendió antes de que comenzaran a buscar una cabellera rubia por el lugar.

.

Ser amiga de Albus y Scorpius no era tan malo, realmente eran divertidos a su extraña forma. Si bien Julio y Carlie eran más reticentes con ambos, no era raro ver a los cinco en algún lugar después de clases. No entendía porque todo el mundo comentaba del padre de Scorpius cuando el chico rubio era tan amable y encantaba encantar a Albus para su fastidio. Había terminado formando una alianza con Julio de alguna forma con una competencia amistosa. Por otra parte Albus era muy paciente y amable con los demás, tanto para soportar las bromas de Carlie.

La mayoría del colegio había estado hablando un poco sobre el tema, sobre todo los Slytherin, pero no importaba a ninguno en realidad. Algunos Hufflepuff habían parecido preocupados, pero realmente no dijeron nada en contra y apoyaron a su casa como de costumbre, pero sin involucrarse mucho con Albus o Scorpius.

Gracias a eso había aprendido un poco, del punto de vista de sus amigos.

Sobre Scorpius había aprendido vagamente sobre la parte de ser el hijo de un Mortifago, lo cual era extraño ya que el padre de Scorpius por cartas sonaba como un buen padre. Curiosamente el padre de Scorpius había sido como el enemigo de Harry Potter el padre de Albus, motivo por el cual su padre no apoyaba mucho su amistad.

Era ridículo, que sus padres pelearan no significaba que sus hijos también.

También descubrió como Rose era la prima de Albus, la que en ocasiones había hablado con Lucy. Pero como a pesar que ella y Albus fueron amigos de siempre, desde que entro en Slytherin no se habían llevado también.

—Sus vidas son muy complicadas—expreso con aire de seriedad viendo a ambos.

Ese día Carlie estaba con Julio estudiando seriamente para una tarea de Herbologia que la chica había olvidado de último minuto. Sin querer sufrir la misma tragedia, se había pegado tanto a Albus como Scorpius. Escuchando parte de la historia de ambos, tal parece que su ignorancia en asuntos de historia mágica, hizo que ambos chicos no les importara contarle la situación.

—Estoy seguro que no entendió la mitad de lo que le dijimos—hablo Scorpius con una sonrisa divertida.

Albus lo vio mal.

Pero ella no lo hizo, ya que era verdad en su mayoría.

—No importa es mejor así—explico Albus de forma tranquila viendo al suelo.

Se sintió mal, parecía que era algo más importante de lo que podía comprender. Si bien Scorpius parecía afectado con la situación, Albus parecía realmente devastado.

Empujo al chico haciendo que este la viera confundido.

—Solo me importa que son Albus y Scorpius, mis dos amigos—hablo con ingenuidad pero tranquilidad.

Ambos chicos se vieron, antes de sonreír levemente.

—¿Quién dijo que también soy tu amigo?—gruño Scorpius con falsa molestia, haciendo que ella sonriera antes de abrazar a Albus por los hombros.

—Bueno entonces yo me quedo con Albus, era el más guapo de todas maneras—hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

Haciendo que Albus se ahogara con su saliva y tanto Scorpius como ella soltaran las risas.

El primer año al lado de ambos no era tan malo.

.

Su segundo año fue mejor cuando por fin logro inventar un aparato mágico que simulaba al poder de la electricidad. En realidad ella no lo invento, fue más que todo Julio con su habilidad genial para la magia, como la tecnológica de Carlie quien logró hacer que funcionara. Ella había llorado cuando pudo jugar video juegos en la noche con sus amigos, haciendo que fuera un secreto entre los tres, bueno más Albus y Scorpius obviamente. Era una ventaja que video juegos como la Switch te permitiera jugar entre varios sin necesidad de una pantalla.

En su segundo año ella parecía avanzar lentamente pero persistente en la magia, no era tan buena como Julio o un as inteligente como Carlie, pero al menos ya no perdía tantos puntos. Seguía siendo alguien torpe, pero ya eso era parte de su ADN no algo que pudiera cambiar fácilmente.

Así que cuando regreso con sus familiares en su segundo año, no paso tanto tiempo jugando video juegos y la paso más con su padre y su hermano. Notando algunas cartas algo incomodas de Albus, que solamente pudo resolver cuando lo volvió a ver en Hogwarts.

—Te pidió que te alejaras de Scorpius—repitió incrédula cuando Albus le había contado todo.

No fue algo fácil, tuvo que acorralarlo al final de un pasillo y casi amenazarlo con revelar que hizo trampa en una carrera de Mario Kart para ganarle a Carlie un día.

Un caparazón azul.

Muy bajo amigo.

—Dijo que era una mala influencia—gruño algo enojado su amigo.

Suspiro.

Había hablado con su padre de todos sus amigos, sin entrar en muchos detalles que probablemente no sabía bien y que su padre no entendería. El parecía gratamente curioso tanto por Albus como por Scorpius, tanto así que si no fuera porque el día de regresar a clases estuvo tan ocupado para él, los hubiera conocido en persona. El año pasado en vacaciones había podido conocer tanto a Julio como a Carlie en una pequeña visita que tuvieron, quedando encantado por sus amigos.

De ser Albus.

Se sentiría terrible que su padre no apreciara a sus amigos.

Scorpius no era una mala persona, alguien que te ayuda a levantarse después de caerte en medio pasillo o que te ayuda con tus tareas de pociones.

No era malo.

Abrió sus ojos grandemente antes de verlo preocupada.

—¿Tampoco quiere que sea tu amiga?—cuestiono preocupada de que algo así hubiera pasado.

Albus giro a verle sorprendido, antes de negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, nunca dijo nada de esto sobre ti, solamente es Scorpius por su padre. En realidad James parece encantado con que sea tu amigo porque eres problemática—suspiro al verlo rodar los ojos ante la mención de su hermano.

Bajo la vista preocupada por otro lado.

—Pero yo no tengo familia mágica, tampoco soy buena maga y soy bastante torpe. Tu padre debería apoyar más la amistad que tienes con Scorpius y no la mía—explico de forma cansada Camelia.

Albus rodo los ojos.

—No importa lo que diga mi padre, que se joda si le da la gana, ustedes son mis amigos—expreso antes de cruzarse los brazos.

Camelia casi se siente alegre de ese comentario, excepto porque vio los ojos oscuros de Albus.

Algo dentro de ella sentía.

Que probablemente todo fuera mucho más serio de lo que Albus quisiera admitir.

Con torpeza abrazo al niño que era su amigo, que se tensó un poco antes de regresarle el abrazo algo desesperado.

.

Las vacaciones entre su segundo y tercer año no fueron tan malas. Había logrado convencer a Scorpius y Albus que vinieran a su hogar. El segundo había llegado de mal humor, últimamente siempre que pasaba con su padre habían conflictos, por lo que sugirió a ambos chicos que se quedaran en su hogar unos días. Carlie estaba en Francia y Julio en alguna playa caribeña con sus parientes. Su padre no parecía del todo aliviado de tener dos niños durmiendo con su hija, así que prácticamente le obligo a tener la puerta abierta en cada momento.

—Solo tenemos 12 años—gruño Camelia a su padre, quien la ignoro antes de irse a la sala a ver un partido.

Curiosamente aunque Albus conocía algo de video juegos, para Scorpius todo era nuevo. Así que pasar toda la noche jugando video juegos en su cuarto no fue algo muy poco común. En realidad la madre de Scorpius parecía un poco enferma, razón por la que el chico parecía empeñado en olvidar todo. Al igual que Albus no hablaba de su familia.

Eran tan complicados.

Miro divertida la forma en que mandaban a volar al personaje de Scorpius por la plataforma, haciendo que este los viera enojado, mientras Albus y Ella compartían un pequeño choque de manos.

—Ustedes están en mi contra—gruño el chico viéndolos furioso.

Se encogió de hombros de forma inocente, mientras Albus también sonreía de forma misteriosa.

Tomo un poco de las golosinas que había traído antes de ver por la ventana.

—Deberíamos ver los vengadores—alego ella con una sonrisa.

Ganando una mirada confundida de sus amigos.

Quienes no sabían del universo marvel.

Cabe destacar que las siguientes horas comenzaron a ver la fase uno de este maravilloso universo cinematográfico.

.

El inicio de su tercer año fue una mierda completa, tal parecía que las luchas de Albus y su padre solamente empeoraban como que la madre de Scorpius muerta por una maldición en su familia. Ella había visto el dolor en los ojos de su amigo cuando estaba tirado sobre su cama sin ganas de nada. Había ganado más de una mala mirada por entrar al hogar de las serpientes, más que todo porque algunos mayores aun parecían odiarla, pero ella lo ignoro cuando Albus había admitido que Scorpius estaba mal. Carlie y Julio no estuvieron seguros de ir, pero ella había corrido después de no verlo la primera semana de clases.

Ver a su amigo destrozado, fue razón suficiente para saber que no importaba que pensaran los demás.

Consolar a Scorpius fue difícil, él no quería nada con nadie y claramente tenía el interior roto. Tanto Albus como ella pasaron las siguientes horas al lado de Scorpius en silencio hasta que este quedo dormido, su rostro parecía algo pálido y esquelético.

Se preguntó…

—Cuando perdí a mi madre era tan joven, que solo recuerdo llorar porque no estaba…aun así recuerdo que mi padre solía pasar muchas horas en su cuarto—musito viendo fijamente el rostro de Scorpius.

Se veía tan agotado.

Albus a su lado parecía casi tan miserable como su amigo, claramente compartiendo el dolor de su amigo pero sin poder ayudarlo del todo.

—Yo no sé…no sé qué es perder a alguien—expreso con impotencia el chico.

Lo vio con una leve sonrisa.

—Si lo sabes, no tienes a familiares a tu alrededor, que no estuvieras cuando eso paso, no hace que el dolor sea menor. Siempre tendremos familiares que no conocemos, pero que extrañamos. Mi madre perdió un niño antes que yo naciera, nunca lo conocí, nunca lo conoceré, pero aun así siento como que ese hermano mayor que pude tener, lo hubiera perdido sin conocerlo—susurro por bajo solo para Albus.

Este la vio fijamente.

Antes de sonreír con ironía.

—Supongo que entiendo, mis abuelos…nunca los conocí, o mi tío Sirus…o Remus—parecía pensativo al terminar.

Ella lo dejo ser.

Obligar a Scorpius a comer unas horas después, fue una pequeña tortura.

.

—¿No van a ir a Hogsmeade?—cuestiono Camelia cuando tanto Scorpius como Albus declararon cero interés en ir.

Suspiro viendo como ambos eran un par de empollones en lo que se refiere disfrutar de su tercer año y ser libres por un tiempo.

Carlie y Julio claramente si iban a ir con ella.

Pero quería que fuera una salida de cinco como siempre.

—¿Alguien te invito?—cuestiono Scorpius con una sonrisa algo malvada.

Camelia se rio sin humor viendo de reojo como Albus lanzaba una mala mirada a su amigo, que lo ignoro por completo.

—Que alguien invite a la torpe Camelia, ese sería un buen chiste. Pero solo voy con Julio y Carlie, la próxima vez intenten ser un poco más divertidos e ir también—

—Queme mi permiso—

—No quiero ir—

Gruño antes de golpearse la frente con enojo, les gruño que eran unos aburridos, pero cuando ambos pidieron dulces claramente iba a traerles.

La salida fue genial, aunque ella paso algo deprimida por la falta de dos de sus amigos, era imposible pasar mucho tiempo seria con Julio y Carlie, especialmente esta última. Cuando pasaron por las tres escobas no se sorprendieron mucho de ver parte del equipo Gryffindor en el lugar, el grandioso equipo de Quidditch. Vio de reojo a Rose la prima de Albus que era una cazadora desde el año pasado, reír abiertamente con James y Fred.

Era como si tener sangre Weasley te pondría en el equipo o algo así.

Recordó de reojo el mal uso de Albus por la escoba, que incluso ella había logrado superar.

—Este año ganaremos la copa Forest—le dijo James a Carlie, quien formaba parte del equipo de Hufflepuff.

Su amiga rodo los ojos de forma distraída, claramente no dándole tanta importancia como la casa de los leones.

Mientras comían comenzó a guardar parte de los dulces para sus dos amigos.

—Albus claramente estará feliz cuando le lleves los dulces—dijo Carlie con una sonrisa divertida.

Alzo la vista confundida.

Sentía que había algo ahí, desde principio del año, algunos comentarios de su amigo con Albus le indicaban que había algo ahí.

Solo que no descubría que podría ser.

—También llevo para Scorpius—expreso confundida.

Sus dos amigos se vieron de reojo, antes de suspirar como si ella fuera una pobre ingenua.

¿Se había perdido algo?

No podría saber qué.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a estar perdida en este lugar, que no le dio mucha importancia.

.

Sus vacaciones ese tercer año fueron nuevamente complicadas, Scorpius claramente no quiso ir a su casa y Albus parecía tener cada vez más problemas con su padre, sobre algo de que discutieron y que su padre había dicho que no lo quería como hijo. Supuso que algo había pasado de por medio, pero su amigo no quiso dar detalles, claramente enojado por todo y con todos. Camelia había peleado alguna vez con su padre, pero jamás a niveles de Albus. Quiso poder ayudarlos un poco, pero claramente no estaba en una buena posición. Nunca había visitado a los Potter, ya que Albus parecía más contento de dejar la casa que de que ella fuera.

Tal vez tuvo que insistir un poco más.

Ya iban para su cuarto año.

Debía hacer algo.

La mención de una chica llamada Delphi en su carta.

Fue curioso, pero al leer esa parte la carta se arrugo un poco en sus manos.

Solo un poco.

Que luego se incendiara tampoco tuvo nada que ver.

.

Volver para su cuarto año fue una mierda completa, no sabe que rayos hizo Rose Weasley, pero después de eso Albus solamente le había gritado que no tenía tiempo para su lastima y su patética amistad antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Luego se había escapado del tren y todo había ido cuesta abajo, sobretodo su humor. Si alguien te dice que un Hufflepuff no puede estar de mal humor, era una completa mentira, ya que sus amigos veían con temor ese aura negra a su alrededor con ganas de matar a alguien.

Los siguientes días no ayudan a la chica, sobre asuntos en el ministerio, Harry Potter y sus amigos apareciendo en el colegio repetidas veces y en ocasiones con Albus, Scorpius y una chica nueva.

—Creo que va a matar a alguien—susurra algo preocupada Carlie un día cuando ella hace explotar su pudin con enojo.

No importa.

Albus Severus Potter puede irse al carajo por ella.

Cuando pasa frente el anuncio de su casa, ve como están solicitando jugadores para el quidditch. No es que sea buena volando y ella en realidad ya es bastante buena en su club de duelo. Pero tiene ganas de patear algunos traseros, por lo que con una sonrisa brillante y de forma temerosa para sus amigos aparece en el campo el día siguiente.

Sorprendiendo a Lucy quien es la buscadora oficial y Carlie una cazadora.

—¿Camelia?—pregunta está ultima algo preocupada.

Toda su casa ha notado su reciente mal humor.

—¿Cuál es la posición que me permite golpear algo?—pregunto de forma angelical.

Todo el equipo tembló cuando en un acto de completa habilidad que nadie (ni ella misma) sabía que tenía. Alejo todas las bludger con una risa maniática. El capitán del equipo, Theodore, no ocupo ver a otra persona más, antes de admitirla en el equipo arrepentido de no haberla visto antes.

Camelia sonrió con autosuficiencia, ocupaba esta clase de ejercicio.

.

—Albus te está viendo de nuevo—informo Carlie en el desayuno nuevamente.

La cual ignoro.

Camelia estaba harta. No sabía que había pasado durante las primeras semanas con Albus, pero después de insultarla, ignorarla, irse del colegio, había vuelto como si algo le hubiera pasado y cambiado todo por completo. Pero si creen que un Hufflepuff no puede ser rencoroso, se equivocan. Lo había ignorado olímpicamente como él lo hizo cuando ella busco una explicación ese día, dándole igual la cara de perro bajo la lluvia cuando la veía.

Por suerte el quidditch había logrado sacar gran parte de su enojo, estar en el campo revoloteando y golpeando cosas.

Casi mejor que un video juego.

—No me importa—gruño con amargura en su voz, masticando con fuera un puré de papas que no ocupaba ser más masticado.

Julio y Carlie se vieron de reojo.

—Estas segura que esto no es porque algunos vieron a Albus correr detrás de una chica a la lechuceria—hablo inocentemente Carlie.

La explosión de su vaso hizo que todo el salón volteara a verla, antes de que le sonriera a su amiga. Los profesores se escandalizaron cuando la convirtió en un ratón, dispuesta a dárselo de comer a su gato.

A pesar que en su primer año había apestado en todo lo que se refería a magia, había mejorado mucho en transformaciones.

.

El primer partido era contra Ravenclaw, una lástima, si hubiera sido Slytherin lo hubiera disfrutado un poco más. Para su completa alegría su padre y hermano habían ido a verle en su primer partido oficial, lo cual la hizo hinchar su pecho de orgullo, al tiempo que Lucy sonreía al igual que el resto de su equipo al verla nuevamente animada.

Era increíble como la torpe Camelia, parecía tener talento para el quidditch.

Tomando en cuenta que la primera vez que estuvo en una escoba se rompió un brazo.

El partido inicio.

Si antes se sentía viva, no era nada comparado con volar y golpear pelotas voladoras a cientos de kilómetros. Sus reflejos por los video juegos le habían entrenado y su deseo de proteger a otros también. Su compañero bateador era su capitán Theodore, quien le ayudo cuando ella dejaba alguna pasar.

Estaba.

Viva.

Con una maniobra algo arriesgada, que la hizo sentir un ardor en su hombro, logro hacer que una Bludger no impactara contra un cazador, Carlie le guiño un ojo antes de anotar algunos puntos.

Estaba cerca.

El partido se estaba alargando y ningún equipo aún tenía la snitch.

Un jadeo del publico hizo voltear a ver como Lucy estaba corriendo junto el buscador de Ravenclaw por la bolita dorada con alas. Pero varias Bludger se acercaban a ellos, tanto Theodore como ella corrieron para evitar que algo pasara, pero puede que su falta de experiencia o suficiente práctica, hicieran que el bate resbalara de sus manos justo antes de evitar una Bludger.

Bueno la torpeza tenía que suceder alguna vez, había pensado en el milisegundo antes que esa pelota la impactara con fuerza sobrehumana en el vientre y la arrojara de su escoba.

Por suerte no estaban tan lejos del suelo.

Pensó en otro segundo lleno de dolor, antes que todo se volviera negro.

Un gran primer partido.

Tomando en cuenta quien era.

.

Despertar en la enfermería completamente drogada y con gran parte de su cuerpo vendado, no fue tan malo como ver el rostro lleno de preocupación de su padre que la hizo suspirar. Las siguiente hora se repartió en su padre llorando sobre que algo pudo pasarle, este regañándola por hacer algo imprudente, este exigiendo que abandonara el equipo, más llanto y muchos abrazos que dolían a pesar de la medicina. Fue vergonzoso que todo eso pasara frente a Julio, Carlie y Lucy. Quienes le explicaron que al final Hufflepuff había ganado el partido, haciéndola sonreír ante la frustración de su padre.

—Nunca había visto una caída tan espantosa—dijo Carlie mitad broma, mitad seriedad.

Camelia comenzó a reírse, al imaginarse caer de forma ridícula agitando los brazos.

—No fue tan gracioso, sobre todo cuando Albus casi patea el rostro de Johnson—explico Julio con un suspiro.

—¿Johnson Erick?—cuestiono algo perdida.

Sus tres amigos se vieron de reojo.

—Bueno no fue intencional pero gracias a la Bludger que este intento apartar, fue la que te impacto—hablo Carlie por sus otros amigos.

Intento recordar eso, pero había estado tan enfocada en proteger a Lucy, que en realidad no tenía un recuerdo claro de ese momento en particular.

—Albus estuvo aquí conmigo gran parte de la noche, se fue en la mañana para hablar con los profesores, pero espero vuelva a verte pronto—hablo su padre claramente ignorando que Albus y ella no estaban en buenos términos.

Lo cual era lo mejor.

Con tranquilidad se puso de pie notando que el mareo no era tan fuerte y la mayoría de sus músculos pueden moverse. Ignorando los llamados de la enfermera y su padre, se ríe diciendo que estar bien y que su padre ocupaba volver al trabajo. Con unas cuantas pociones para el dolor, deja la enfermería sin ningún arrepentimiento, aunque Julio tiene que cargarla unos pasillos, ignora la mirada de los demás.

.

Pociones con Slytherin en cuarto año es un asco, sobre todo cuando estas enojada con tu amigo. Camelia gruñe por bajo la alegría que siente cuando Lucy comparte banco con ella. Albus está al fondo del salón con Scorpius, pero lo ignora olímpicamente, aun a pesar de sus vendajes ha ido a entrenar en la mañana. Su cuerpo no está muy agradecido por eso y Lucy termina siguiéndola todo el día para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido jugar—admite mientras preparan una poción.

Lucy suspira.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan masoquista—susurra haciendo la parte más difícil de la poción, sabiendo que ella no tiene tanta afinidad para la materia.

La ignora antes de ver de reojo como Albus y Scorpius parecen discutir por bajo, antes que el pelinegro voltee a verla y ella frunza el ceño viendo al frente.

—Albus realmente parece querer hablar contigo—comenta Lucy haciendo que golpee la frente con la mesa.

—No tú también—gruñe de regreso.

Parpadean curiosas, antes de ver como por error Camelia agrega un ingrediente que no era necesario, no ocupan esperar más de cinco segundos de completo pánico, antes que el caldero estalle frente a ambas.

El profesor suspira.

Ya ni le quita puntos a Hufflepuff.

.

Partido contra Gryffindor.

Oh sí.

Si alguien cree que no puedes estar enojada con tu mejor amigo por casi cuatro meses, claramente no sabes que es sentirte herido. Aun así Camelia no está segura de porqué. Una vez Julio la había transformado en conejo y no se enojó, también está la vez que Carlie la arrojo al lago congelado. Sus amigos le habían jugado muchas bromas y pedido disculpas, a como ella también lo hizo. Sus amistades no eran perfectas y en algunas ocasiones había terminado discutiendo con ellos.

Ella no solía guardar tanto rencor.

Pero con Albus.

Sus palabras claramente habían dolido mucho más de lo que podía querer admitir, luego verlo en una aventura donde ella claramente no fue invitada, además de esa chica.

No quería pensar que Carlie tal vez tuviera razón.

Que ella pudo estar celosa.

Porque si ella esta celosa eso solo significaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ella no estaba interesada en Albus de esa forma, él claramente no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma, así que no valía la pena.

Ella solo pensaba en Albus como un buen amigo, un chico amable que suele regalarle golosinas, escucharla cuando ella comienza a decir estupideces y que compartían gustos por algunos juegos de video. Le gustaba pasar viendo películas con Albus y Scorpius, aunque al final solo Albus pareciera entender de que hablaban. El niño que siempre parecía sonreír a su lado e imitar a vece su sarcasmo con algo mejor.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra un poste en el campo de quidditch.

—¿Cam?—llamo Carlie confundida.

Casi agradeció el golpe para sacarla de sus pensamientos ridículos.

Sus anteriores pensamientos eran solo de Albus como mejor amigo, no tenía nada más.

—Ocupo liberar estrés—admitió antes de salir al campo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

El partido fue bastante amigable, por no decir una gran guerra entre ambos equipos. Si bien Hufflepuff no era tan emocionado con el quiditch como otros equipos, sin duda los actuales jugadores parecían interesados y motivados desde el último partido. Ella también estaba algo motivada por la adrenalina por lo que volar con piruetas esquivando y golpeando, la hacía sonreír de emoción.

Una bludger golpeo su hombro haciendo un horrible sonido hueco, que probablemente significaba que estaba dislocado. Pero tan masoquista como Lucy le dijo, ella siguió jugando ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Theodore de retirarla.

Que se jodiera.

Ella iba ganar ese partido.

Aunque técnicamente ella solo debía proteger.

Tal vez se había vuelto loca.

Un grito la hizo alzar la vista viendo como una Bludger había terminado golpeando la escoba de Rose Weasley. Haciendo que esta terminara moviéndose torpemente y comenzara a caer. Tanto que presumía ser una gran jugadora, permitió ese pensamiento en su mente antes de lanzarse a su socorro, el resto de su equipo estaba muy alejado. Gruño cuando logro sostenerla con su mano previamente dislocada, haciendo un sonido de dolor cuando logro subirla en su propia escoba.

—Hija de perra—gruño por bajo ante el dolor, antes de bajar al suelo con la chica, que tenía un poco de sangre en su pierna.

Un buen golpe.

Los gritos de alegría sonaron, cuando James pudo encontrar la snitch.

Perdieron por solo veinte puntos, no era tan malo.

No tan malo como su brazo que ardía horrores, que no se comparaba al dolor de su orgullo por perder.

—Gracias—dijo Rose frente a ella.

Giro a ver la cabellera castaña rojiza algo alborotada con ojos castaños, que parecía claramente aliviada de verla en buen estado. Aunque estaba segura que bajo su uniforme, su brazo no estaría mejor.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, ella era tan genial, aunque solamente lo hizo porque estaba mordiendo fuertemente el interior de su boca para no gritar de dolor.

Camino lentamente a los vestidores, arrojándose sobre la banca y mordiendo uno de sus guantes. Las lágrimas de dolor por su brazo o por la pérdida no se hicieron esperar. Cuando Lucy y Carlie entraron corriendo, la vieron luchando por quitarse su uniforme. El morado azul de su brazo, las hizo correr a la enfermería.

Por suerte su padre no fue a ese partido, tendría mucho que suplicar para seguir jugando.

.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?—hablo de la nada Lucas frente a ella la tarde después de su partido.

Su brazo estaba fuertemente vendado y siendo regañada por abandonar la enfermería antes de tiempo. Había ido a desayunar con un humor de perros, no tenía a su mejor amigo y perdía un partido, no era su mejor racha. Ahora Lucas Carlier de Ravenclaw que estaba en quinto año le estaba invitando a salir, a pesar que solamente había hablado con él en ocasiones en la biblioteca, recibiendo su ayuda en sus primeros años.

Era tan amable que pudo haber sido un buen hufflepuff.

Giro de reojo para ver la boca abierta de Carlie y los ojos anchos de Julio.

Entonces no había imaginado lo que paso.

—¿Tú quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?—le regreso la pregunta ahora con duda en ella.

Una broma.

Seguramente de la nada aparecerían James y Fred diciendo que lo convencieron para eso.

El chico de cabellera negra y ojos castaños se mantuvo tranquilo, no era alguien poco atractivo. Lucas en realidad era bastante alto, delgado y con un intelecto para estar en los primeros lugares de notas. Lo único sospechoso es que la invitara a ella, tomando en cuenta que gran población femenina pasaba hablando de él en los baños.

—Si—hombre de pocas palabras.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo vio con sospecha sin entender que carajos pasaba.

Pero dado que el tipo no le era desagradable y tenía curiosidad por saber que lo ínsito a eso, se encogió de hombros.

—Vale—respondió haciendo que Julio se ahogara con su propia saliva.

Los ojos del chico parecieron un brillar un poco, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Nos vemos el sábado a las once en la entrada de Hogwarts—expreso antes de irse como vino.

Sospechoso.

Más sospechoso que James y Fred no aparecieran por ningún lugar.

—¿Acabas de aceptar una cita?—exclamo Carlie con incredulidad mientras la señalaba dramáticamente.

Toda una reina del drama.

Rodo los ojos antes de suspirar aburrida

—Supongo—se encogió de hombros.

Una cita no iba a matar a nadie, así con suerte podía convencer a sus pensamientos que Albus era un amigo y ella tenía oportunidad con chicos con problemas mentales como Lucas para siquiera pensar en invitarla.

Era el último fin de semana antes de navidad.

.

Aparentemente una cita es algo importante, sobre todo una primera cita. Pero no espero que tanto Lucy como Carlie le dieran tanta importancia. La habían despertado demasiado temprano para comenzar a arreglarla para una cita, diciendo que su gusto por la moda era un asco. Ella vivía con su padre y hermano menor, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ser femenina. Por dicha tener casi 15 años le había ayudado un poco en el físico, ahora era más delgada (jugar quidditch ayuda a moldear físico), su cabello castaño ahora era largo por su cintura (le daba mucha pereza cortarlo) y su piel clara estaba algo más con color.

Después de dos a tres horas de torturas. Tenía puesto un pantalón algo pegado a su cuerpo (sentía que era una salchicha) botas cafés con algo de tacón grueso y casi invisible a su pedido para no caer muerta cuando caminara. Tenía un abrigo color rosado claro de lana, que no era tan caliente para el invierno. Su cabellera estaba suelta con sus rizos casi domados en un peinado proporcionado por Lucy.

El maquillaje era demasiado leve, porque ella no quería maquillaje.

Ella jugaba quidditch.

Por el amor de dios.

—Me voy a congelar—gruño por bajo caminando donde debía ver a su cita.

Por suerte logro descartar la idea de una falda.

Noto a Lucas esperándola en la entrada, con ropas normales, quien le sonrió cuando la vio. Ella lo hizo igual antes de seguirlo.

Que iniciara su cita.

.

La cita no había sido mala, Lucas parecía algo interesado en quidditch por lo que tuvieron un buen tema de conversación. Aunque él tenía padres enteramente mágicos, conocía algo del mundo muggle que la hizo no sentirse tan perdida. Compraron algunas golosinas y sobre todo caminaron. Lo único malo con Lucas es que parecía demasiado serio y algunas bromas sarcásticas que ella hizo, este no las comprendió del todo.

Y le decían a ella inocente.

Todo fue bien, hasta que a lo lejos vio la figura de Rose Weasley, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era ver a Scorpius a su lado diciéndole algo que la hizo reír, antes que lo empujara y siguieran su camino.

Santa.

Virgen.

De.

La.

Papaya.

Rápidamente tomo a Lucas lo tiro sobre unos arbustos congelados y saco su teléfono celular con ella. Con una risa malévola comenzó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra. Sonriendo ante la idea de la cara de Scorpius cuando viera este material. No estaba enojada con Scorpius y cuando lo encontraba sin Albus hablaban un rato, siempre y cuando el Potter no saliera en la conversación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—cuestiono Lucas no inmutado cuando la vio reír como loca.

Ella giro a verlo con malicia.

—Material de chantaje por supuesto—

—Pensé que los Hufflepuff eran amables—

—Hubiera sido una gran Slytherin—

—Supongo que tienes razón—

.

Al final de una extraña cita, Lucas de manera tranquila se despidió y ella lo miro algo confundido mientras se alejaba. No había esperado un beso, pero esta salida a Hogsmeade se sintió más como una salida de amigos. Buena forma de arruinar su propio maquillaje y ropas. Se rio de forma tonta antes de caminar de regreso a su habitación pensando que Lucy y Carlie estarían muy decepcionadas. Detuvo sus pasos cuando una cabellera rubia a lo lejos llamo su atención.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Scorpius—le llamo con malicia al verlo libre de Albus.

Este giro a verla con tranquilidad, tensándose cuando vio su sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Disfrutando de un hermoso día después de un viaje a Hogsmeade —comento casual a su lado, haciendo que este la viera fijamente.

Antes que dijera nada, saco su teléfono con la fotografía, haciendo que este gimoteara.

—No es lo que piensas—

—Vamos Scorpius no es tan malo, aunque me siento herida que no me dijeras que por fin tu amor frustrado no parecía tan frustrado, me siento muy feliz por tus avances—hablo con diversión viendo lo rojo que se había puesto.

Ella misma estaba delirante.

Por años había visto a Scorpius babear el camino de Rose Weasley. Ya era hora de que al menos la chica volviera a verle.

La imagen de pequeños niños rubios y peli rojos la hicieron casi saltar delirante.

Ella sería una gran tía.

De pronto dejo de reírse ante la mirada curiosa de Scorpius en su persona.

—Es curioso, no parecías tan feliz cuando Albus parecía interesado en Delphi—hablo ahora malicioso Scorpius, haciéndola detenerse en su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa ahora estática, fue la única advertencia de Scorpius para ser convertido en un hurón.

Había arruinado completamente su día.

.

Las vacaciones en su hogar fueron como siempre, maravillosas. Su padre y hermano, ahora más sobreprotectores que nunca por sus accidentes en los juegos, parecían encantados con tenerla en casa como ella de estar ahí. Pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ambos para evitar estar sola, enviar cartas a sus amistades no había sido malo, aunque ahora evitaba a propósito tanto a Albus como Scorpius. Aunque ninguno había enviado una carta, ella tampoco quería enviar nada. Pero el día de navidad en realidad estaba sufriendo frente a su escritorio.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Estaba enojada.

Por supuesto.

¿La razón?

No estaba segura de querer admitirla abiertamente como sus amigos a su alrededor lo hacían.

Lo último que había necesitado como prueba fue la no-cita de Scorpius y Rose, para saber que efectivamente había algo mal con ella. No enojada porque sus amigos salieran con alguien más, no enojada por que se enojaran con ella y pidieran perdón, pero si haciéndolo cuando Albus era quien lo causaba.

¿Amor?

No creía, era demasiado joven para algo como eso.

Pero tal vez si sentía algo por su amigo, que después de cuatro meses evitándolo, era lo único dispuesta a aceptar. Pero solo a ella misma, no pensaba decirle a nadie sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, ya que no tenía ni pies o cabeza. Lo único bueno de aceptarlo, es que el enojo que tenía, se había transformado a confusión y nostalgia. Sus sentimientos no serían aceptados, estar enojada ya no era una opción, solo quedaba solucionarlo.

¿Una carta?

Bueno así se hicieron amigos en primer lugar.

Tomando aire y decidida a escribir algo que no perdiera una buena amistad para siempre, aunque quedara de por vida a la friendzone, se detuvo cuando un búho golpeteo su cabeza con fuerza.

Tal parecía que este había estado ahí hace rato, pero ella tan metida en sus pensamientos no lo había notado. Con ojos abiertos de impresión, noto una carta de Albus en sus manos. Casi salta y llora de alegría, antes de escuchar un llamado de su padre en la puerta.

Giro a verle con una sonrisa, que se congelo al ver el rostro serio de este.

Oh.

Eso no eran buenas noticias.

.

_Querido Albus._

_He recibido tu carta la noche anterior, me siento mal por escribirte hasta un día antes de regreso a clases. Pero han pasado tantas cosas que ni sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que te debo una disculpa, a pesar que tú te disculpaste como mil veces en tu carta, no debí reaccionar de esa forma. Tú solamente quisiste protegerme a tu forma, una estúpida forma heroica, pero veré el lado positivo._

_Soy alguien bastante terca, que debe aprender que sus acciones traen consecuencias. Tengo una tía por parte de mi padre, que vive en América, últimamente había estado enferma pero nunca pensé que estaría tan mal. Mi padre ha tomado la decisión de irse a vivir a U.S.A para cuidar de ella con mi hermano menor. Había pensado la idea de seguir en Hogwarts dado que el traslado mágico no parece tan común. Pero luego de hablar con la directora pude encontrar un traslado para Ilvermorny y estar más cerca de mi familia._

_Me pregunto si pudiera evitar que todo pasara como paso, me hubiera gustado pasar los últimos cuatro meses con mi mejor amigo, pero en su lugar decidí pasar enojada por algo que no tiene importancia._

_Para mi suerte parece que todo se solucionó con tu padre, lo cual me deja más relajada, también tienes a Scorpius, además de Carlie y Julio. Puede que yo no este tanto como ustedes como antes. Pero espero verlos en las próximas vacaciones._

_Realmente los voy a extrañar muchísimo._

_Enviare más cartas lo prometo._

_Camelia Salvatore._

_._

Ilvermorny no era tan grande como Hogwarts, pero se parecía demasiado. Ser un estudiante nuevo no ayudaba mucho, pero no era tan malo cuando eres elegido para una casa como Wampus. Suponía que era como la versión Gryffindor de este lugar, pero ella destaco mejor que en otras casas. Los Wampus favorecían a los guerreros, mientras que las otras tres casas favorecían a los aventureros, sanadores y eruditos. Si, Wampus era su hogar definitivamente.

Sus compañeros habían sido bastante neutrales, hasta que demostró su dominio en los duelos mágicos como en el quidditch. En ese momento ella comenzó a ganar popularidad, a pesar de no ser tan buena en otras áreas. Mariela una estudiante latinoamericana, de piel morena y cabello negro como la noche con grandes ojos dorados se convirtió en su amiga de casa.

También se unió mucho a Steven un chico rubio de la casa Pukwudgie que parecía tener un talento natural como sanador y terminaba ayudándola cada que causaba algún desastre.

No bien tenido dos meses en su nuevo colegio, se dio cuenta que sus amigos la estaban evitando. Tal vez no de forma voluntaria, pero las lechuzas se habían limitado a pocos comentarios de sus amistades, claramente enojadas cuando se trasladó de forma tan abrupta.

Albus no había escrito.

Supuso que era el karma.

Ignora.

Y te ignoraran.

Proverbio que ha inventado ella misma.

También puede que tenga que ver con el uso limitado de cartas que ella tenía, después de haber causado un incidente con la lechuceria. Todo fue culpa del chico de la casa de las serpientes que la había retado, pero en su defensa no pensó hacer explotar el lugar.

Al menos aún se comunicaba con su padre.

—Tampoco hay carta hoy—anuncio Mariela a su lado viéndola suspirar cuando todas las lechuzas se fueron.

Steven a su lado soltó un suspiro continuando comiendo con algo de sueño. Había pasado toda la noche con ambas intentando desarrollar un nuevo hechizo para sanar un brazo dislocado, después de verla a ella en una práctica de casa de quidditch donde termino con un brazo dislocado nuevamente.

Cualquiera diría que la segunda vez duele menos.

Ese cualquiera estaría equivocado.

—No importa—dice ella con una sonrisa metida en su libro para aprender más de su nuevo colegio.

No importa.

Dice su interior.

Pero piensa vagamente que si así se sintió Albus todo el tiempo que ella lo ignoro, duele como horrible.

.

Todo es un jodido complot, piensa Camelia el día que se topa con Harry Potter en medio de la embajada inglesa, haciendo que tanto el padre como de su amigo como ella se vean incrédulos. Riccardo su padre, ha conseguido trabajo en la embajada inglesa como en la italiana, así que suele estar en ambos lados como consultor. Este es un jodido genio. Pero se sorprendió de ver al señor Potter frente a ella, cuando ella solamente estaba aprovechando su fin de semana para ver a su padre.

Escapándose con la ayuda de Mariela y Steven, no es como si fuera lo más grave que ha hecho en sus últimos cinco meses.

—Señor Potter—dice casi automáticamente algo nerviosa.

No estaba preparada para eso.

Para nada.

Voltea a ver discretamente a su derecha, pensando si sería muy desagradable salir corriendo.

—Camelia…hace mucho no escucho nada de tu persona de Albus—hablo el señor Potter con sorpresa.

Se sintió fatal, se preguntó siquiera si Albus hubiera mencionado su traslado o algo de su persona. Pero dado que el número de cartas de su ya no tan amigo estaba en 0, probablemente eso significaba que había eliminado su existencia de su persona.

Estaba bien.

Ella no tenía nada que reclamar después de su comportamiento tan…estúpido.

—Me he cambiado de colegio…asuntos familiares—musito por bajo sin querer hablar con este.

No porque fuera Harry Potter señor todo poderoso y héroe del mundo mágico, solamente pensar en que Albus se parecía tanto a él.

Dolía.

Vio al hombre hacer una expresión de sorpresa.

—Eso explica porque parecía tan distante cuando te mencionamos, últimamente parece algo frustrado por algo…ahora todo tiene sentido—hablo para sí mismo el señor Potter.

Camelia quiso huir.

Salir del colegio no fue buena idea.

Vio de reojo a el señor Potter, antes de suspirar pensando que tal vez, esta era una oportunidad poco común que tal vez le pudiera ayudar a regresar a la amistad que tenía con Albus o al menos hacerle saber que aunque este no la quería como amiga, ella siempre lo iba a recordar cómo alguien bueno.

—¿A cuál colegio estas asistiendo?—

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

— Ilvermorny—

Lo vio fruncir el ceño antes de lanzar un suspiro algo dramático para un hombre de su edad.

—¿Has enviado cartas a Albus?—

—Bueno lo intente unas cinco veces, pero no suelo recibir respuesta así que…deje de intentarlo—

—¿A tus otros amigos?—

—Recibí una carta de ellos, pero solo antes de ingresar—

—Camelia en los últimos meses Estados Unidos y Inglaterra han tenido algunos desacuerdos, por lo cual el envió de cartas ha estado restringido a diferentes situaciones. No es problema ya que algunos magos utilizan tecnología, pero entenderás que el envío de cartas ahora no sería un buen uso—explicó Harry con un aire algo nervioso como si pensara en algo.

Una bombilla apareció en su mente.

Tomo rápidamente su teléfono celular, de sus amistades solamente tenía a Carlie en su teléfono ya que los demás eran familia de magos que…realmente no usaban mucho tecnología. La mayoría de sus amigos parecían sorprendidos cuando ella usaba algo de esa forma, pero no estaban con teléfonos celulares o algún dispositivo de contacto.

Ignorando la diferencia horaria marco el número de Carlie.

Que se jodiera.

Su padre iba a matarle cuando viera su factura.

El teléfono marco unas veces, antes que una voz adormecida contestara.

—¿Camelia?—parecía la voz algo sorprendida de Carlie, que la hizo sonreirá de oreja a oreja viendo a Harry Potter como el héroe que era para ella en ese momento.

El adulto sonrió divertido.

—Carlie América es un dolor de culo—casi sollozo haciendo que Harry riera y al otro lado Carlie pareciera por fin despertar.

—¿Camelia Salvatore eres tú?—la voz incrédula de su amiga la hizo sonreír.

Luego de aceptar esperar a Harry Potter quien estaba hablando con nada menos que con su padre. Le contó a Carlie sobre todo lo que el señor Potter le había explicado. Casi lloro diciendo que pensaba que ya nadie la quería como amiga, haciendo que Carlie pareciera más bien sorprendida que las cartas no se hubieran entregado.

Mala suerte.

Como de costumbre con ella.

—Todos estábamos preocupados, pero sobre todo cuando pasó lo de Albus—musito Carlie de forma algo triste.

¿Albus?

Tal parecía que si bien su amigo soluciono todo con su familia, parecía algo deprimido últimamente, solamente hablando con Scorpius y eso en ocasiones ya que este parecía también estar cerca de Rose. Lo que ocasiono que tanto Lucy, como Julio y Carlie estuvieran cerca del chico. También menciono a su hermana menor Lily y su primo Hugo.

Apretó la mandíbula sabiendo que probablemente era su culpa.

Una idea algo estúpida apareció en su mente.

—Voy a solucionar esta mierda Carlie—dijo antes de colgar sin escuchar a su amiga y correr cuando vio a su padre y el señor Potter terminar de hablar—¡PAPI!—dijo saltando sobre él con mirada angelical, que hizo al hombre estremecerse de miedo.

.

Su padre y el señor Potter eran taaaaan manipulables con una sonrisa de niña buena. Así que no fue de extrañar que terminara en medio de Londres de forma rápida con el señor Potter con una promesa de este a su padre que la cuidaría con su vida. Llegar a Hogwarts tampoco fue difícil con el jefe de aurores, que parecía querer demasiado a su hijo para saltar su trabajo para hacerlo sentir mejor. La directora parecía alegre de verle, como si hubiera olvidado la cantidad de calderos que destruyo en su estadía en Hogwarts.

Contando vagamente su recorrido en el otro colegio y una promesa de estar en el salón en doce horas.

Salió corriendo por los pasillos, ignorando que era las cuatro de la madrugada. Irrumpiendo fácilmente en Slytherin y rodando los ojos porque no cambiara nada desde que ella vino por última vez. Fue una suerte que el cuarto de Albus y Scorpius estuviera solo para ellos, al parecer los compañeros de cuarto habían salido el año pasado.

Se cruzó de brazos al entrar y ver a ambos completamente dormidos. Hizo una mueca al escuchar a Scorpius roncar, sintiendo algo de pena por Rose. Cuando se acercó a la cama de Albus, sonrió con nostalgia al ver dos fotografías cerca de la cama, una de su familia, en cambio otra donde estaban Albus, Scorpius y ella.

Bajo la vista al chico con una sonrisa aun en su rostro, sintiendo felicidad de que estuviera bien (físicamente al menos) y alegría de que aparentemente no la odiaba.

—Albus—dijo suavemente picándole la mejilla un poco, haciendo que gruñera.

Se rio por bajo casi tentada a sacar su teléfono y tomar una fotografía.

Era tan adorable.

—Albuuuuus—dijo casi conteniendo la risa.

Que murió cuando los ojos del chico medio abiertos le observaron, antes que la mano de este la tomara por la muñeca. En un movimiento y un leve chillido de su parte, estaba acostada en la cama con el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

Esto.

No era lo que imaginaba o esperaba.

Su sonrisa había muerto y su corazón comenzó a latir como un caballo en medio de una carrera. Tanto por haber intentado olvidar esos sentimientos. Se preguntó si es que era algo relacionado con verlo después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por él o tal vez simplemente sus sentimientos siempre fueron así.

Solo que ahora su corazón parecía en problemas.

Trago saliva.

—¿A-Albus?—tartamudeo casi queriendo gritar por ayuda de ver el rostro del chico descansando en su hombro.

—Tengo sueño—medio hablo dormido y sintió todo su aliento en su cuello.

Se escalofrió.

Estúpidas hormonas adolecentes.

Pensó vagamente en si su padre o el señor Potter la vieran en este momento, hubieran estado de acuerdo con dejarla hacer este estúpido plan.

La directora iba a matarle.

—Albus—reprendió algo más fuerte.

Pero este solo se quejó mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Scorpius—hablo algo más fuerte en busca de ayuda, pero su otro amigo solo ronco más fuerte en respuesta.

Joder.

Su puta suerte.

—En mis sueños Camelia no llama a mi amigo—gruño Albus medio dormido casi frunciendo el sueño.

Claramente.

Este no era uno de sus sueños.

Un momento.

—¿Sueños?—cuestiono casi olvidando los nervios de su estúpida situación.

Tendría que dar tantas explicaciones.

—Si…ella siempre está feliz a mi lado, no parece enojada como siempre y siempre está en mi cama—hablo el chico en medio de un bostezo.

El rojo comenzó a dominar en su cuerpo, antes que la vergüenza se transformara en indignación y con una patada lo lanzara volando y sacara su varita.

Iba a matarle.

El sonido pareció hacer que Scorpius se levantara rápidamente, al tiempo que Albus parpadeando se levantaba del suelo con algo de dolor, viendo incrédulo como ella sobre su cama de pie, lo apuntaba con una varita en su mano.

—Cookie ocupa un ratón de juguete nuevo—hablo de forma algo maniática, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos, antes de gritar y saltar esquivando su hechizo—Vuelve aquí—grito cuando este salió del cuarto corriendo por su vida, con ella levantando a medio castillo por su persecución.

Por suerte no podían quitarle puntos.

Aunque la directora no parecía muy feliz.

.

El desayuno era algo genial, Hogwarts cocinaba de forma excelente. Aquí en medio de su antigua casa comiendo cuando hablaba tanto con Carlie como con Julio sobre su nuevo colegio. Scorpius quien ignorando las miradas de sus casas también tomo asiento en la mesa amarilla junto a un confundido Albus, que parecía aturdido cuando volvió a ser humano.

—¿Cómo es que nadie sabe que te fuiste de tu colegio?—cuestiono Carlie sorprendida.

Sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Pensando por dentro que Mariela y Steven ocuparían muchas explicaciones.

—Tengo unas amistades que me están cubriendo…espero—musito por bajo esperando que funcionara aun.

—¿Por fin conseguiste novio?—cuestiono Scorpius con una sonrisa traviesa.

Camelia no puede asegurar que ha pasado, pero siente que tiene toda la completa atención de sus amigos en ella, frunce el ceño cuando Carlie mira descaradamente entre Albus y ella, haciendo que ella voltee a Albus que parece encontrar súper interesante su plato de pollo.

¿Se ha perdido algo?

Mira curiosamente a Scorpius y piensa detenidamente en la pregunta.

Mariela comento alguna vez que ella tiene ese aire Europeo que la hace interesante para los chicos, además que sea una jugadora de quidditch y también una maga experta en duelos la hace…¿Atractiva?. El colegio en el que se encuentra es famoso por tener tanto magos de hijos magos como de personas no magas, con los cuales se lleva genial por su conocimiento en su propio mundo.

Ha jugado video juegos con algunos chicos, además estaba aquel chico Roger, que le había invitado a salir, haciendo que ella riera pensando que era una broma.

¿No era una broma?

Comenzó a ponerse pálida pensando que Mariela y Steven decía que era muy ciega.

Comenzó a sentirse algo mal.

—Ninguno—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando en que no volvería a ver a Roger normalmente.

Ya entendía porque este la evitaba actualmente.

Todos sus amigos entrecerraron la vista sobre ella como si no le creyeran. Trago saliva intentando desviar la mirada.

—No soy como tú Malfoy, que tiene novia y no me ha contado—dice lanzando la bomba a otra mano.

Funciono cuando el chico se sonrojo y su vista lo traiciono viendo a la mesa de los leones. Este comenzó a toser claramente incómodo.

—Lo siento Salvatore pero ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, pero si quieres puedes salir con Albus—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa angelical señalando a su amigo, que se ahogó con su propia comida.

En cambio ella se quedó con la boca abierta, sonrojada, recordando vagamente el aliento de su amigo sobre su cuello.

Tosió un poco.

¿Era tan obvia?

Bueno Scorpius anteriormente había lanzado indirectas, aunque jamás imagino que lanzara una tan…directa.

Miro levemente a Albus que estaba rojo como un tomate y fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. Luego miro a sus amigos que parecían contener la risa sobre el anterior comentario. Ella bajo la vista de forma algo incomoda, pero trago saliva pensando que si bien no era un Gryffindor, ahora era un Wampus.

Un guerrero.

Scorpius iba a sufrir por ese comentario.

—Tienes razón Malfoy—dijo alzando la voz, causando que todos sus amigos se congelaran—Potter sería una mejor opción de pareja, tomando en cuenta como roncas…me da un poco de pena Rose—añadió de forma melancólica.

Albus se sonrojo incrédulo.

Scorpius de ira.

—Además tendría hijos más guapos con Albus—añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

El Potter del medio se sonrojo aún más de ser posible.

—Los Potter somos más atractivos Malfoy—vino el grito de James Potter desde la mesa de los leones, ocasionando una risa colectiva.

Ella también se unió, ignorando que la mayoría de estudiantes habían escuchado su anterior conversación. Vio de reojo a Albus que parecía algo incómodo viendo a otro lado, haciendo que ella suspirara viendo de regreso a su mesa.

.

Todos terminaron en medio del gran lago aprovechando que era fin de semana, mientras ella lloraba cómicamente sobre que el lunes sería una pesadilla para regresar a clases. Era como en los viejos tiempos, todos juntos hablando de nada en realidad, viejos tiempos que no vivió sus últimos cuatro meses por su propia terquedad. Lanzo algunos hechizos a Malfoy que este se quejó, pero aparentemente tenía una tregua de no hacer nada ridículo con ella por su estadía temporal.

Carlie salió corriendo con Julio diciendo que traerían su consola.

Scorpius se fue de forma muy poco creíble diciendo algo sobre llamar a Lucy.

Haciendo que ella terminara a solas con Albus, aunque casi podía jurar que sus amigos la estaban viendo en alguna parte de los árboles.

Vio de reojo a su amigo, que parecía lejano viendo al lago, casi como ver nuevamente al chico de su primer año. Solamente que ya no era un niño, ahora tenía una apariencia de un joven y sus ojos eran tan hermosos que.

Se dio una cachetada literal, atrayendo la atención asustada de Albus, que la vio preocupado.

Pero ocupaba pensar claramente.

Su mejilla ardiente era prueba de su propia estupidez.

—Albus yo…siento mucho todo…ahora que estoy aquí de nuevo, puedo ver lo estúpida que fui de haber peleado por nada importante y perder el tiempo juntos. En mi nuevo colegio todo es genial, pero me faltan ustedes para que todo sea perfecto como antes—murmuro por bajo con pesar.

Los ojos de su amigo siguieron viéndola fijamente mientras ella se encogía.

—Yo tengo la culpa, nunca debí haber dicho eso—gruño Albus por bajo viendo nuevamente al lago.

Ella quiso gritar.

Ella no estaba enojada por sus palabras, que si bien dolieron, eran solo para protegerla y alejarla mientras este vivía una aventura peligrosa.

Ella había estado enojada por que él había preferido a otra chica para hacer eso.

Pero si decía eso.

Si decía eso.

Rayos diría más de la cuenta.

—Albus yo…—comenzó a decir algo temerosa pero el chico no la estaba viendo.

—Sé que eres fuerte, pero no quería que fueras con nosotros porque todo sería peligroso, luego además prefieres pasar tiempo con ese idiota de Lucas—gruño casi ignorando que ella quería hablar.

¿Eh?

Quedo en blanco.

¿Lucas?

Ah cierto ella había tenido una cita con Lucas poco antes de irse.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lucas en esto?—cuestiono con una ceja arriba viéndolo de forma amenazante.

Este pareció pestañear confundido, antes de abrir sus ojos horrorizados como si hubiera dicho más de la cuenta.

Lucas no era un mal chico, inteligente, atractivo y había sido todo un caballero con su persona.

—Nada—

—Pero tú lo mencionaste—

—No—

—Albus Severus Potter—

—Mira Lucas no importa—

—Tu saliste con esa chica Delphi—

Si alguna vez Camelia sentía que había metido su pie en un agujero, nunca fue tan grande como esta vez. Noto la confusión en el rostro de Albus, antes de ponerse de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sentía que no había dicho nada, pero si sentía que había dicho más de la cuenta. Con una sonrisa tensa se volteo a Albus que le seguía viendo desde su posición en el suelo.

—No vamos a pelear por ninguna tontería de nuevo, solamente tengo hoy para verlos y no importa nada que paso antes—hablo con una sonrisa completamente falsa y brillante.

Pero Albus la vio lentamente cuando se levantó.

—¿Estas celosa de Delphi?—cuestiono con una incredulidad latente.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Una pequeña fibra de cordura que la hizo ponerse roja de enojo, casi a punto de explotar.

Hufflepuff mis cojones.

Ella no era amable como ellos.

Solo era estúpidamente leal.

—¿Qué si lo estuve?—gruño antes de dar media vuelta lista para irse.

Ni una mierda.

Lo veía el próximo año en vacaciones, ahora solo quería hechizarlo y mandarlo a china para que le dejara tranquila.

Una mano en su muñeca la hizo detenerse, apretó la varita lista para lanzarle una maldición. Pero se congelo cuando este la mantuvo en sus brazos suavemente. Ella suspiro, los abrazos de Albus siempre eran algo relajantes, como si estuviera protegiendo algo preciado para él, como si ella estuviera en un lugar al cual llamar casa.

Incluso su ira disminuyo.

Era tan ridículo gustar de alguien.

—Yo también estaba celoso del idiota de Lucas—gruño Albus de forma molesta a su oído.

Puede que no fuera la chica más inteligente del mundo mágico, pero una chispa de luz brillo ante las palabras de Albus a su oído. Como si pudiera ver reflejados sus mismos sentimientos en el chico, se separó un poco notando como el chico estaba rojo como un tomate.

Tan nervioso como ella parecía.

Sonrió vagamente.

Era como una parte de ella interna, le dijera que todo estaba bien, después de ver a Albus, de notar su nerviosismo y sentirlo casi como ella estaba. También el hecho de que si por algún motivo se equivocaba, podría largarse a miles de kilómetros en unas horas.

La hizo sonreír viendo al chico.

—Me gustas mucho Potter, casi tanto como para tener los sueños que tu dijiste en la mañana que tenías conmigo—se declaró con una sonrisa triunfal al verlo alejarse rojo como un tomate, gruñendo que se arrepentiría de eso toda la vida.

Ella comenzó a reírse un poco histérica de verlo tan humillado, deteniéndose de inmediato cuando unos labios atacaron los suyos.

Podía agregar una cosa a la lista de Albus Potter.

El chico besaba bien.

.

Años después de ese día, cuando ella regreso nuevamente de América para jugar quidditch profesionalmente, no se extrañó que el chico la estuviera esperando como se habían prometido. Una relación de larga distancia era incluso complicada para magos. Pero aunque Albus fuera el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, ella solo tenía qe ser una famosa jugadora, así ambos serian una pareja de famosos.

No es que le importara.

En realidad para ella Albus solo era Albus, el chico que había durado varios años en declararse.

Aunque técnicamente había sido ella quien lo hizo.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_Si pueden notar hice algunas alusiones al libro donde aparece Albus, pero no tanto ya que ni lo recuerdo bien. Quería enfocarme más en la relación de Albus y Camelia. Pero manteniendo un poco de la personalidad que la autora le dio originalmente a Albus, como me encanta que no fuera tan bueno como su padre, ya que de hecho, ambos son personas diferentes._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
